nothing serious
by TheLifeofaGhost
Summary: "Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." After realizing he still has feelings for Jade, Beck tries to cope with the fact that she is now moving on with someone else. A drummer with a secret that could change everything...Jade/Beck Jade/Boone Cat/Robbie Andre/Tori slight Beck/Tori
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** nothing serious

**Pairing:** Beck/Jade; Jade/Boone

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language

**Author's note:** This is my first Victorious fic, sorry for any OOCness.

I imagine _Drew Roy_ playing _Boone_ as he's already been on Hannah Montana and iCarly. Him appearing of Victorious only makes sense. I'm not sure if it will end Bade yet, so tell me what you think.

* * *

"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." - **_Nicholas Sparks_**

* * *

**I**

It was getting harder to deny that something was missing from his life…and even harder to admit that that _something_ was really someone. He realized his mistake the moment she slid into the seat meant for Tori, wearing the first _genuine _smile he'd seen since their break up. She'd given up her slot on the Platinum Music Awards; the opportunity of a life time, for a girl she would argue _wasn't_ her friend. It left him with a familiar sensation in his chest—where her lips had left lingering kisses countless times—a tingle of sorts.

All he knew was the moment that their eyes met, for the first time without an inkling of animosity; all the feelings he'd thought he'd gotten over came flooding back. He found himself watching her at the after party as she mingled amongst the guests that were fortunate enough to have been granted access to such an exclusive event. Hell, the only reason he was there was because Jade—well Tori, had preformed.

She stood by the catering table, smacking Cat's hand as the girl attempted to sneak some bibble. The redhead pouted, sending the platter of the addictive, British snack a longing look. He observed as Jade said something to the girl that obviously brightened her spirits because not a second later she was bouncing up and down with uncontrolled excitement. Beck smirked. Jade always seemed to surprise him with just how well she could handle Cat—her polar opposite. Yet they seemed to _work_ as friends. Like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together.

At some point in their relationship he had begun to believe he and Jade simply did not _fit_. Not with her insane jealous issues and mean tendencies. Not when a girl like _Tori_ was there—dangling right out before him, promising something easier, _simpler_. That's what he wanted…or at least thought he wanted; to stop with the _arguing,_ for her to trust him, just _once_.

"_Beck_," His eyes shift to Tori as she made her way through the crowd of party goers toward him—a painfully wide smile on her face. A part of him wished it was _Jade _calling his name, coming over to talk to him. Give him some _indication_ that she still wanted to be with him; instead of just standing on the other side of the room, fingering the cubed cheese.

"You were great," He heard himself say, before she began rambling about how exhilarating it was being up on stage and he lost sight of his ex.

:}{}{}{}{:

The sight of them together was enough to make her sick to her stomach. She _knew_ Tori would never go there with him—honoring their quasi-friendship. But Beck…he'd been ready to give up _any_ chance of them rekindling their relationship; ready to take the final piece of her and _kiss_ the Vega. All the times he'd _promised_ her he did not have feelings for the girl and the truth was now finally out.

She'd allowed Cat to pull her away from the buffet table, Beck and Tori out of sight (but not out of mind), leading the way toward where members of the band she'd met at rehearsals stood, chatting amongst themselves.

"_Hi, guys!"_ the redhead giggled brightly. Three sets of eyes turned to them as they approached.

Jade felt his hard stare. Blue-green orbs flickered to the boy. _Boone_—drummer extraordinaire. She couldn't deny that he was attractive. He was tall and lean, with hazel eyes that could as easily cut through people as entice someone to do anything he asked. He shared this particular ability with Beck.

"Jade," He spoke up.

"Boone." She said, making sure there was no invitation in her voice for him to continue talking to her. She called after her friend, who'd left her side to chat up one of Boone's band mates. It appeared she was on her own.

The moment she laid eyes of the boy she knew he'd be trouble. He had this air of mystery to him that made him _oh so_ appealing to most girls. Even her, though she would _never_ admit out loud. He had the gull to ask her out after rehearsals. _At least he'd had enough professionalism to wait until after._

Her eyes fell to his combat boot clad feet as he took a step toward her. His honey-like voice called for her attention.

"So, how about that date?" Boone reminded her, studying her reaction. She was beginning to think he enjoyed annoying her. Any _normal_ boy would have given up his pursuit of her within the first hour. She thought she had made herself perfectly clear that she did not want to go out with him.

Jade rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak before something caught her eye. Well, someone—_Beck_. He was surrounded by a crowd of girls; all gathered around him running hands through his _perfect_ hair and reaching out to touch him. There was that _sick_ feeling again.

It was at that moment she realized…she _had_ to get over Beck. He was ready to move on from her., why wasn't she?

Eyes flashing back to the boy standing before her, waiting for some sort of response, she said, "_Fine_. But I get to pick the place."

"Obviously," Boone concurred as a toothy grin graced his handsome face. God, she was getting soft.

:}{}{}{}{:

_**a few days later**_

He needed to talk to her. Tell her how he felt…that he wanted to get back together. A part of him relished in the fact that no matter what Jade would always be there. _Waiting for him._ It had been that way since they got together, almost three years ago. Three years he devoted to her, and even with their ups and downs they always managed to find their way back to each other. He knew it was only a matter of time before they got back together.

Beck had thought, only for a moment, that _maybe_ he could have something with Tori. But after the sting of rejection he realized just how wrong he was. He wouldn't be satisfied with a _normal_ relationship—something he had craved since the _break up_. He wanted one full of surprise…wanted to be with someone who challenged him. He didn't just want to be with someone like Jade, he wanted _her_.

He pushed open the double doors leading into the school's hall, readying himself for the talk he would have with the girl about where they stood and if their relationship could be rectified. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him when he neared Jade's locker. There she was, looking incredible in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red, pinstripe corset top. Her back pressed into the wall of lockers as an unfamiliar guy leaned into whispering something into her ear. The guy pulled away to catch her reaction. She was _smiling_. He'd made her smile. It had taken him three days to get the girl to do that.

It took a moment, but he recognized the guy. His name was Bourne or Bone—something like that. He'd been in the band that preformed with Tori and the Platinum Music Awards. What was he doing here? Well, that was obvious—making Jade smile, but…Why was he all over Jade?

"Hey," Beck called out, effectively ruining their intimate moment. Jade craned her head to look at him. The pang in her heart was still there when their eyes met. Sparks that she hoped would fizzle out.

"_Hey_," She drew out, visibly growing uncomfortable at the unexpected meeting between Beck and her—new _friend. _Boone stood to his full height_, _face contorting into a more casual countenance as he offered out his hand.

"Boone Martin," He stated. Beck took his hand, making sure to squeeze it—an assertion of his masculinity or something of the like.

"Beck," the boy said in turn, pulling his hand back to him.

"Ah, the _ex_." Boone's knowing tone was enough to make Beck want to knock him out. Jade had told the guy about him? He couldn't even reveal in the fact that the subject of him came up in the time the two had spent together. The fact remained that the two were spending time together, and he did not like it one bit.

"That would be me." Beck declared. He had thought he'd been ready to move on. But he wasn't. It never occurred to him that Jade would suddenly decide she wasn't going to _wait around_ for him to come back to her; that she might actually be capable to being with someone—anyone other than him. Or that someone other than him, and Sinjin, would be willing to put up with everything she had to offer. He suddenly realized as he looked from Jade, who's smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she stared back at him, to Boone, who had already returned his attention to the girl, that he had been an _idiot_ to believe that.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. They make me smile.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** nothing serious

**Pairing:** Beck/Jade; Jade/Boone

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language

**Author's note:** Boone is pronounced Boon, with a long O sound, such as in "boo" –explanation via ChaCha. Sorry I have not updated in a while I was visiting relatives in the country and they no longer have internet so I was unable to post anything until I got back.

* * *

"You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love." **-Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

**II**

_**a few days ago**_

She took a sip from her coffee, eyes drifting to the entrance of her favorite corner café as the boy entered. She watched as he looked over the room—searching for _her_. He paid no mind to the table of girls, _obviously_ from Northridge, sending him flirtatious looks. When his hazel orbs found her a wide grin broke out across his face. Jade swallowed, setting her mug down. That was _not_ a fluttering in her stomach when she saw him. Simply the threat of nausea to overtake her at the position she'd put herself in. Agreeing to go on a date with a guy she hardly knew and was _sure_ would make it his mission to annoy her to insanity.

"You're _late,_" She informed him, narrowing her eyes at the approaching boy. His grin turned into a sheepish smile.

"_Sorry_." Boone apologized, taking the empty seat across from her. "My appointment ran a bit late. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

The sincerity in his tone was undeniable. It had been a long time since anyone apologized to her, for _anything_. Usually she was the one having to do the apologizing. _Always_ under the prompting of Beck. _Beck_—who she'd been trying to _get over_.

"It's _fine_." Jade snapped, picking up her coffee and taking a sip of the warm liquid; agitation definite in her expression. She could not ignore his hot stare as she returned the mug to the decorative costar that had been left for her by her server. Could not _deny_ the way his intense scrutiny of her made her insides tingle.

"Could you _not_ look at me like that." She said with no question in her tone. It had been more of a command.

"Sorry." Boone replied, his eyes losing their intensity as he refocused his attention. _That grin_ returned to his face as he continued, "You're just really _sexy_ when you're mad."

Jade stared silently at him for a moment. She could not _believe _he just said that. What she also couldn't believe was that that line was actually _effecting_ her. She blamed it on the fact that she was physically attracted to him. Hell, who could deny that he _wasn't_ serious eye-candy? And he was a drummer in a band. That was like hitting the lottery in girl-world.

"_Wow_, does that line _actually_ work?" She opted for saying, instead of wasting her coffee on him. She plastered an overly sweet smile on her face.

The boy chuckled lightly. "You're going to have to wait until _at least_ the third date before I spill trade secrets."

:}{}{}{}{:

It started with a look. One simple, _meaningful_ look shared between two people, neither of which was him. No, she hadn't looked at him quite like _that_ since their infamous breakup. Jade hadn't so much as smiled at him, that secret smile that had been reserved purely for him.

But in that moment, that look being shared between her and the _drummer_ as he chose to refer to Boone as, he felt inside of him a fiery rage. One that was unexplainable. All consuming. He balled his hands into fists as he watched on, unseen to the two as Boone leaned forward, placing a quick peck on Jade's cheek before sweeping past her and out of the crowded hall of Hollywood Arts.

It was becoming a pattern, he realized, watching as the girl he'd loved for over three years stuffed her Gear of Wars messenger bag, pocketed her favorite pair of scissors and made her way to Sikowitz' morning class. Every morning, for over a week, Beck would stop short of his ex's locker, to find her with the guy she _hardly_ knew anything about. It made his blood boil seeing them together, seemingly so close.

He never thought Jade could move on so fast from their relationship. After all, they had lost their virginities to each other. Didn't that mean anything, to her?

"Uh, Beck?" A voice called out to him, pulling him from his thoughts. _Tori_—of course it would be her. She always seemed to show up.

He plastered a smile on his face, turning to greet her. "Hey, Tori."

"What are you doing?" She asked, shifting the weight of her satchel, confused expression marring her exotic features.

He looked around, realizing the hall was now empty, leaving them completely alone. "I was…just wondering if…they changed the floor tile of the hall. Yeah, that's it."

Beck averted his gaze to the ground, examining it as if it were the most interesting thing he'd come across.

"New…floor tile?" Tori inquired skeptically, eyes following his. "I—I guess it does look…newer."

"Exactly." He reaffirmed.

"Well, are you coming to class?" She asked, already moving to leave for Sikowitz'. Beck nodded, following after her silently. He did not miss the narrowing of Jade's eyes when the two of them entered the classroom late. Together. He tried to ignore the rush of delight that ran through him. If what he did still affected her so, then that could only mean one thing. She still had feelings for him. And if that was true then he still had a chance. He still had a chance to win Jade back.

:}{}{}{}{:

"So what do you think?" The brunette asked, twirling around a few times to give her friends the full effect of her new dress.

"Quit spinning or I'm going to vomit." Jade bit back from where she sat at the end of the Vega's bed. It was a rare occasion, her stepping foot inside the girl's room without the intention to snoop.

"Yay! Tori looks cute!" Cat exclaimed brightly, reaching a hand out to run along the intricate beading at the hem of the low-cut dress. It was a dark blue thing, clung tightly to her petite frame, and Jade had to admit the girl looked good.

"Good job Vega," the girl interjected standing up, "You actually look half-decent."

Tori stared back at Jade, face contorting into a half-smile. "Aww, I think that is about the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Jade rolled her eyes, hand going to the scissors tucked nicely inside her boot. "Why are you all dressed up again?"

"Because," Tori began, moving to her vanity and applying lip-gloss. "André invited me to his open-mic night—"

"Oh! Like a date?" Cat chimed in enthusiastically, clapping her hands together.

"It's _not_ a date," the brunette scoffed.

"I think the lady doth protest _too_ much," Jade sniggered, crossing her arms over her chest and staring the girl down.

Tori sighed turning on her heel to face the two. "Fine…Yes, it is a date."

"Nice going Vega." Was all Jade offered before distracting herself with the delicate pair of scissors in her hands. This was a turn of events. Vega going out with André? She hadn't seen _that_ coming. After Tori and Beck had shown up to class late, together she had been sure something was going on between them. But…it seemed she was wrong. So, Beck _hadn't_ moved on from her with Tori.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. They make me smile.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** nothing serious

**Pairing:** Beck/Jade; Jade/Boone

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Language

**Author's note:** The story is delving into a more serious topic, not anything of the sexual nature, more of real life problems.

* * *

"Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that."**-Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

**III**

She didn't notice the signs at first. She'd wanted to believe that something good could happen to her without there being a _catch_. But it was funny how life worked that way…giving you something great, something to care about, only to pry it from your cold hands.

It was in the way he _always_ seemed too tired to do anything remotely strenuous…the _constant_ headaches. His complaints of pain in his joints, whenever they held hands—a privilege Jade West rarely gave to just anyone. She saw it in his eyes…the wheels turning like clockwork.

Something was wrong with Boone. Something he _wasn't_ telling her. It was when she confronted him, not giving him an _opportunity _at escape, that he _finally_ broke down and told her the truth.

"I'm sick." He spoke up, filling the sudden void of silence in her bedroom. A room Beck hadn't stepped foot inside since their breakup. Jade's brows scrunched up in a mixture of shock and confusion.

"What do you _mean_ sick?" She inquired voice dangerously close to losing its usual sharp edge and veering into _gentle_ territory.

"Jade, I have…_I have Leukemia_." Boone breathed out, staring into her startled eyes. She hadn't expected _that_ to come out of him. For an instant she contemplated what that meant for _her_…but that was too _selfish_ a thought. All that really matter was that the guy she _cared_ about…the first in a while…was sick and there was _nothing_ she could do to help. She felt _powerless._ A swell of tears threatened to fall as she stared back at him

"_Wha_—Boone, why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked in the _gentlest_ tone she could muster, one she'd reserved strictly for Beck when they'd been together. She placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

His gaze fell to where her hand laid, a soft smile grazing his face before it disappeared before her eyes in an instant. "I know how you are about…_personal_ stuff. I didn't think you'd want to know."

The girl scoffed, drawing her hand back and bringing it to rest on his cheek. "I _want_ to know, _Boone_. I want to know _everything_ about you. Even the things you think I wouldn't want to."

"Oh—_okay_."

:}{}{}{}{:

Jade cradled her cup of coffee in her hand as she entered Hollywood Arts, making a beeline to her locker, hoping to _avoid_ any interaction that morning. It felt strange marching into school, _knowing_ that Boone wouldn't be stopping by, as he usually did. The simple _fact_ that he was at another doctor's appointment…the thought alone was cringe worthy. She turned the dial of her lock with her free hand, pulling the scissor-covered door and setting her coffee down inside.

The girl looted through her messenger bag, finding the photo she'd been meaning to add to the tack board inside her locker. It was of her and Boone, at his friend's at open-mike night. He had is arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him wearing this _ridiculous_ smile on his face for the camera. It was…_cute_, she'd admitted. Something that reminded her of just how good things were between them. How _different_ he was with her than Beck.

"Jade." An all too familiar voice called out to her, breaking her train of thought.

She turned on her heel to greet the approaching boy with a thinly veiled look of indifference. "Beck. _Hey_."

"Where's your…_friend_, Bone?" He inquired, looking up and down the hall as if he were expecting the guy in question to suddenly appear.

"_Boone_. And he's not here." Jade informed him snippily, retrieving her coffee and taking a sip of its warm contents. "He's…_busy_."

"Look, Jade." Beck spoke up, seriousness etched on his face. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something…"

"Can it wait?" She inquired, spotting Vega entering the hall, headed toward her _Make It Shine_ embellished locker. She'd been meaning to ask the girl how her _date_ with Andre had gone.

"It really _can't_." He said. But his words flew on deaf ears as she closed her locker door with a _bang_, pushing past him toward the girl. Beck stood there stunned for a moment. He'd been ready to spill his guts to her and she'd _left_ him standing there. Feeling like an _idiot._

His eyes fell to the bottom edge of her locker, where something seemed to be poking out from. He pinched the end of it, pulling it out carefully. It was a picture, he realized, turning it over. His heart clenched at the sight. It was of Jade and Boone…and she looked _happy_. An overwhelming sense of loss filled him at the notion that _he_ had not been the one to make her feel such a way. It wasn't in the small smile on her face, but in the slight twinkle in her eyes. A gleam of _something_ he hadn't seen in them for a very long time. A kind of _calmness_…

Beck peered over his shoulder to where Jade and Tori stood talking. His eyes widened at the sight. After his breakup, he would have thought the girl would have cutoff ties with the Vega completely. That she would have _deemed_ it unnecessary to hang out with anyone she'd never had a liking for before. But it seemed he was wrong _yet again_. He watched on as the two girls broke out into a laugh, Jade _actually_ laughing at something the brunette had said. Maybe it was a sign of the apocalypse or something _far far _worse. Maybe it was a sign that she was _finally_ moving on with her life. A life that didn't revolve around _him_…or the love they'd shared for each other for over two years.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. They make me smile.**_

**Author's note 2:** I'm not the brightest crayon in the coloring box when it comes to Leukemia but I thought it would be an interesting twist for the story. Now, if I get some facts wrong on the matter, please forgive me.


End file.
